This invention relates generally to a unitary storage facility for office supplies customarily kept at an office worker's desk and more particularly to a portable tray for organizing and arranging customary desk utensils in an attractive and conveniently accessible manner.
Practically every office worker is provided with numerous desk implements with which to carry out his or her duties. These generally include pens, pencils, paper clips, calendar, memo pads, and perhaps such paper handling equipment as a tape dispenser, stapler and staple remover. Other implements which an office worker may find to be necessary include a ruler, letter opener, pair of scissors, etc.
There are several problems relating to the distribution, transporting and storage of such implements. For example, when a new employee is hired, an office manager must take the time to select those implements which the employee will need and to have the numerous items delivered to the employee's work station. At the work station, the employee generally conceals the implements out of sight where they also happen to be less accessible. To arrange and maintain such implements in an organized fashion on the top of a desk without drawers is difficult because of the frequency of use of the implements. Furthermore, in moving from one work station to another, it is a tedious job for a worker to collect and transport the numerous implements used in his work.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tray for organizing and arranging a plurality of desk implements in an attractive integral device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable tray capable of supporting a plurality of desk implements in an organized fashion thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tray on which desk implements may be arranged in a readily accessible manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide an integral tray adapted for storing and arranging substantially all of the desk implements required by an office worker.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable desk top tray which is light weight, compact and attractive.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a tray for desk implements which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.